Ai wa koukou no naka ni:mite kudasai¡¡
by BaKaNeko4ever
Summary: Au.SasuSaku.Cap 7:La versión de Sasuke,el adiós a Matemáticas y reflexiones de una amor tal vez correspondido.Las venganzas de Sasuke contra Itachi.Lamento mucho la demora.
1. PrÓlOgO:PaRtE a:Kanojo no jijyou

Hola a todos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ se que soy nueva en este campo de Naruto pero es k me moría de ganas x escribir un AU de SasukexSakura¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ esto después de leer tantos de estos fics k me rompieron el alma y muy lindos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Posdata: en este fic las instituciones son inventadas, cualkier coincidencia con mi vida……..llalaaala

**Nota final: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto; solo soy una fan k tomo los personajes para un fic.**

**PRÓLOGO.-**

**_PaRtE a: Las circunstancias de ella_**

Hola soy Sakura Haruno, aun no cumplo 16 años pero me faltan 8 meses para hacerlo y actualmente estudiante de primer año de la escuela secundaria superior Hanabi. Que puedo decir de mi… no soy ni la más alta de mi clases ni la más baja; pero estoy en la estatura promedio es decir 1,63. Que más puedo decir mmmm estará bien decir mi aspecto personal, claro¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ es lo principal mi cabello es rosado y semi-largo, tampoco me gusta el pelo largo como lo usaba antes es decir hace 4 años, me lo cortaron mientras yo dormía en una banca y las porristas¡¡¡¡¡jajaja esas solo se creen lo máximo por hacer malabares con sus bastones y su flexibilidad, ja cualquiera lo haría¡¡¡¡¡ hmp menos yo…deportes¡¡¡¡¡¡los aprobé a las justas, matemáticas las odio¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ lo deletrearé para que el planeta tierra lo escuche incluso los marcianos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ O D I O¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, canto….. soy buena pero no me agradaba la profesora por eso k nunca canté frente a ella, inglés¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ese curso tsk malditos gringos es solo parte de su plan para la dominación mundial, soy buena en inglés pero no me gusta, si simple jejeje, letras¡¡¡¡¡ literatura¡¡¡¡japonés clásico¡¡¡¡ kanji avanzado¡¡¡¡ como amo esos cursos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ cualquiera que contenga lectura me agrada números nada que ver¡¡¡¡¡¡.

Sigamos…creo que me desvié del tema, estaba hablando de mi aspecto físico, me quede en mi pelo, en fin se quedó por encima de mis hombros pero eso no impidió que creciera más y este más debajo de mis hombros como lo tengo ahora.

Lo que no me gusta de mi cuerpo….. teme¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ la maldita frentezota que tengo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ porque tuve que nacer con esta frentezota es una tortura¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ los niños siempre me molestaban por ello, llegue hasta el punto de ponerme flequillo; pero Ino lo cambió todo, fue ella quien me enseñó el mundo de una manera diferente, me dio fuerzas para mostrar a la humanidad entera mi frentezota, ahora mi amiga con el alias de "super fresita" fresita viene de frente pero sin la "–nte", la "s" porque pertenece a Sakura, o sea yo, y la "-ita" como diminutivo, si ya lo sé es extraño pero es así, la gente a veces me considera un espécimen que huyó de un laboratorio.

Mis ojos son verdes, dicen muchos que heredé la mirada y contorno de ojos , además de belleza de mi madre, la gran médico Tsunade, ella es la jefa del departamento de medicina general de la clínica en la que trabaja, siempre fue la primera y eso me hace sentir muy orgullosa de ella. Soy la favorita de mis padres sin mencionar que soy la única hija que tienen ajajjajajajajajjaja¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y me engríen de vez en cuando con un helado de tres bolas. Hmp las ventajas de ser hija única además de tener una gran habitación con todos mis dvds de anime que compro mensualmente. Mencioné que soy fanática del anime? Pues lo soy me encantan y nunca me pierdo los episodios de mis series favoritas no cabe alguna duda de que mi género favorito son los shonen y todos los subgéneros dentro de el. Deseo convertirme en una gran arquitecta para así poder diseñar las casas que desee y edificios, también para poder dibujarlos cuando me convierta en mangaka, eso después de terminar de estudiar arquitectura.

Aunque mi padre; Jiraya, trabaja como administrador de un night club-cuando a la mayoría les digo que mi padre trabaja en un night club se burlan y les viene a la mente trago e imágenes morbosas-desaprueba mis planes para mi futuro yo los sigo manteniendo en pie.

Cada vez que les muestro algún dibujo mío siempre dicen que esta muy lindo y lo guardan en una especie de caja fuerte, buuuuu nunca los he vuelto a ver.

Mi mejor amiga como antes lo mencione es Ino Yamanaka, hemos estado juntas desde primaria , es rubia con un mechón de pelo tapándole mitad de la cara, siempre se cambia el look, su pelo es largo y rubio como el de mi madre; pero el de ella es más largo y dócil, es muy linda a veces me siento envidiosa, sus ojos también son verdes; pero un poco más claros somos de la misma talla y nuestros gustos son similares, hasta el momento llevo la cuenta de que hay 12 chicos que se le han declarado durante los últimos 4 años, después de haberse hecho amigos y solo faltaba un pasito; pero ella los rechazaba. AHHHH se sus secretos y ella los mios confiamos en cada una.

Que estemos en secundaria superior en la misma aula con Ino¡¡¡¡¡¡ estoy emocionada por saber quienes serán nuestros compañeros de aula, aunque no he tenido muchos amigos; pero esta vez quiero dar lo mejor de mi.

Es así como termino el resumen de mi vida hasta ahora en ti, mi querido amigo, hasta ahora Diario, mi próximo resumen de la semana lo escribiré en ti el domingo a la misma hora.

-Ahora podré ir a descansar¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-bostezo y me estiro en mi silla, luego miro mi uniforme aun no estrenado de secundaria superior- a ver que tenemos aquí-me acerco y le saco el plástico y lo contemplo- vaya¡¡¡¡¡ no me había dado cuenta que la falda era mini¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ mamá¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ me has comprado el uniforme talla S¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-No es así Sakura¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-gritando desde la cocina- el uniforme es talla L compre un talla más como te gusta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Pero la falda aun es mini¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-ya te acostumbrarás¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-bufando mientras pone los paltos en orden

-Algún problema Tsunade?-Jiraya se le acerca

-No esta acostumbrada a usar minifaldas, ya conoces su concepto de ética y moral

-No crees que será un poco duro para ella

-No creo eso, tendrá que acostumbrarse sólo espero que haga más amigos

-Es cierto solo esta con Ino, eso me hace recordar que también nos conocimos en la secundaria superior no es así Tsunade?-la abraza

-AHHHHHH-mira de reojo-a veces no me gusta que me abraces por la cintura

-Esta bien lo siento mucho se que no te gusta ese tipo de cosas

En el cuarto de Sakura…

-BUUUU-con un puchero- no me gusta las minifaldas, a ver es de cuadritos color rojo oscuro y las líneas son verdes y negras blusa blanca con la insignia , una corbata negro…..mmmm eso me recuerda……

**En la cocina**…

-Papá¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Habla¡¡¡¡¡

-No me digas así¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Esta bien que deseas Sakura¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Mañana me ayudas con la corbata

-OK¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Nunca cambia

-Eso es porque tiene tu carácter

-Era de esperarse

-Que insinúas¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Nada Jiraya cálmate

-De acuerdo, te sigo observando

-Yo también-sonrisa por parte de ambos-

**Con Sakura:**

-Qué mas hay……mm medias color rojo oscuro, chaqueta del mismo color con botones dorados en las mangas ahhhh y son del mismo material que los sacos que usa mi mamá para ir a conferencias¡¡¡¡¡ y por último zapatos negros con hebilla nada mal¡¡¡¡ la falda es la oveja negra estoy cansada asi que mejor me voy a dormir¡¡¡¡ Hasta mañana¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Que descanses¡¡¡- las voces casi audibles de sus padres desde la cocina

-Hasta mañana tortuguitas, Sueño, Hocicos, Sirius…..ahh y planta muerta de Tsunade

**En la cocina…**

Una venita le aparece en la sien a Tsunade- no cambia ese comportamiento desde niña siempre se despide de los animales muertos..

-Y plantas jejje

Mirada asesina-que….

-Nada Tsunade solo..digo que es mejor que vayamos… también a descansar…-con gotitas por toda su cara.

-Tienes razón

**Con Sakura:**

-Quiero que mañana sea un gran día…

la parte de a del prólogo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ espero que les haya gustado¡¡¡¡¡¡ bye


	2. PrÓlOgO:PaRtE b: Kareshi no jijyou

Si sigo¡¡¡¡¡¡ por favor manden reviews¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sasuku 4ever¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**PROLOGO.-**

_**PaRtE b: Las circunstancias de él**_

Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha, hijo menor de la familia, de 15 años pero dentro de tres meses cumplo 16 años. Cuento los días ansiosamente para poder recibir mi regalo el cual consiste el los volúmenes completos del manga de Gundam Seed y el artbook, mi mesada es algo mísera; pero a mi hermano como ya esta a punto de acabar la universidad-estudia mecatrónica – como era el mejor de la clase, está mas decir que tomo clases durante las vacaciones de verano para adelantar cursos durante 3 años y el resultado acabará la universidad a los 22 años.

Mejor alumno en todo el preescolar, primaria, secundaria inferior, los tres años de la secundaria superior y los tres años de universidad que en realidad debería de haberle tomado 5 años; pero al adelantarse weno así es mi aniki. Todos están orgullosos de el al igual que yo; es por eso que sigo su ejemplo a pesar de estar sólo en los 10 primeros puestos, me desaprobaron en artes¡¡¡¡lo único que pintaba eran circulitos y palitos en comparación de mi hermano que a mi edad ya hacía sus cuadros estilo Van Goh tocaba el violín, piano, flauta, armónica, guitarra, tenía una voz maravillosa; pero yo…..

Dejando eso de lado seguimos conmigo, mi pelo es negro azulado y la forma es muy original, no tengo aspecto de nerd; pero soy inteligente mmmmmhmhmhmhhm tengo ventaja, ojos negros y profundos; en mis colegios anteriores las chicas se me declaraban pero yo no les hacía caso tengo mi meta bien trazada y nada me detendrá¡¡¡¡¡, la primera novia de mi aniki o mejor dicho de Itachi era una tipa llamada Shizune de su misma edad; pero un accidente de tránsito la llevó al otro mundo, creo que era la única a la que Itachi amó sin mencionar que fue su única novia hasta el momento quien sabe si llega a tener otra¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ eran el uno para el otro era perfecta¡¡¡¡inteligente, guapa, con mucha carisma y se preocupaba por todos¡¡¡¡ fue una lástima, la consideraba como mi hermana mayor. A decir ese inconveniente de ser un chico popular me llega a veces un poco no soy tan divertido; pero ellas sólo miran mi exterior ahhhhh son problemáticas como dice uno de mis amigos Shikamaru Nara.

Mi figura…….mido 1,75 y me faltan 4 centímetros para alcanzar a mi aniki hmp si le paso en estatura entonces la humanidad no¡¡¡ mejor dicho el universo entero sabrá que Sasuke Uchiha sobrepasó a su hermano mayor en estatura, seré más respetado¡¡¡ muajajjajaajajaja oh no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡que hago ese no soy yo soy un chico de lo mas normal y aplicado, respetuoso con buenos principios y alta autoestima hmp ese soy yo.

Algunos chicos me odian por ser atractivo no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ya me estoy creyendo demasiado¡¡¡¡ es sólo que apenas un chica me ve se voltea y me miran de reojo a veces siento como si es que……. Me comieran vivo¡¡¡son unas caníbales, pero mi novia actualmente se llama Matemáticas siempre salimos al campo y al parque.jejje

Ya termine con mi aspecto personal, bueno ahora….materias favoritas matemáticas las amo¡¡¡¡¡¡ inglés¡¡¡¡¡¡ japonés clásico y kanji¡¡¡¡¡¡ literatura y demás cursos de letras no son lo mío, deportes soy el mejor¡de donde creen que tengo un físico atractivo, de acuerdo no soy musculoso tampoco flacucho pero me mantengo en forma.

Mi mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki estamos juntos desde la secundaria inferior el es muy opuesto a mí, es fastidioso, es muy raro, porque ama comer ramen, no lo entiendo!!!!Es muy malo en la gran mayoría de cursos, pero en arte me sobrepasa de una manera increíble!!!!dibuja tan bien como Leonardo Da Vinci, y mi aniki y el siempre platican sobre pintura y sus cuadros favoritos, a veces me siento excluido, y mentalmente me pongo a llorar….ey que pasa no debo decir eso!!!Estamos hablando de mi raro, bajo, glotón y fastidioso; pero mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki…haber que mas…

YO le gano en todo, y YO soy su ejemplo a SEGUIR jajajajaja, siempre debo estar dándole clases particulares, me quita mi preciado tiempo cuando podría estar escribiendo mi nueva novela….yo no dije eso¡¡¡¡¡¡…debo agregar que mi amigo era uno de los mas atractivos del salón el año pasado; pero no se compara a MI!!!Si yo soy 10000 veces mas sexy que Naruto…aunque a veces que todas las chicas del cole estén babenado por ti no es saludable ni para mi , ni para ella, el año pasado 10 chicas fueron atropelladas por un trailer por mi culpa….ey pero no fue mi culpa, eso les pasa, por que ellas me estaban viendo de una forma muy poco saludable, ERAN UNA MANADA DE LOBAS APUNTO DE COMERME AUN LO RECUERDO!!!FUE HORRIBLE, Y DESPUES SALIERON DISPARADAS AL ESTILO GANTZ!!!!ya eso fue broma…tan solo se fracturaron un par de piernas, jejeje sólo un par de piernas si……..que digo 10 x 2 es 20¡¡¡¡ pero considerando k no deben de tener las dos fracturadas entonces son 10¡¡¡¡¡¡ horror¡¡¡¡¡¡ me siento muy mal de un momento a otro con mucha culpa cargando en mi espaldita¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Un momento que escribo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ese no es el Sasuke Uchiha de todos los días¡¡¡¡¡mi otra personalidad a veces sale a flote aunque ya me he acostumbrado a ello¡¡¡

Bahhhhhh bueno es un breve resumen de mi vida, ahora me iré a descansar mañana es mi primer día de clases en mi nueva escuela¡¡¡¡ genial he pasado a la escuela secundaria Hanabi una de las más prestigiosas y en donde hay más posibilidades de encontrar gente interesante y con mucha cultura. Bueno mi querido amigo te dejo por hoy pero la próxima semana volveré a hacer un nuevo resumen de los acontecimientos en el cole, bye bye Bitácora personal por no llamarte Diario suena algo cursi jeje.

-Que bien se siente después de escribir un buen rato¡¡¡¡-se estira mientras el polo que llevaba puesto se levanta un poco dejando ver un poco de su abdomen-ahora que haré papá aun no llega mamá está viendo películas y aniki está de nuevo con sus inventos, ya se¡¡¡¡¡¡miraré mi uniforme¡¡¡-se levanta y busca en su armario-aquí está¡¡¡ una camisa blanca con la insignia del colegio, pantalones negros, corbata rojo oscuro al igual que el saco con botones dorados en las mangas y mis zapatos negros si me queda bien¡¡¡¡¡

Tocan la puerta..

-Pase¡¡¡

-Hermanito tonto…

-Aniki¡¡¡¡¡, al menos llámame por mi nombre al igual que yo te llamo por respeto

-Hermanito tonto¡¡¡¡¡¡

-No tienes remedio, que te trae por aquí…

-Quería mantener una plática entre nosotros es decir de hermano mayor a hermano menor

-Ah si claro "claro no viene muy a menudo a mi habitación a menos que sea importante…ya sé técnicas de estudio o como ligar chicas……no que pienso¡¡¡¡"

-Sasuke entras a secundaria superior y eso me hace sentir muy orgulloso de ti-pone algo de drama y desde la habitación de Itacho se escucha el violín con música triste

-De veras? "no siempre dices eso a menos que me pidas un favor"

-En serio fue en esa etapa de mi vida en la que conocí a mi verdadero amor….

-Shizune…..-sus palabras le causaron un ataque de dolor a Itachi

-AHHH lo siento Aniki no fue mi intención

-No importa sólo te digo que esta será tu etapa más bella de tu vida y no la desperdicies, disfrútalo tanto como puedas….y no hablo de las matemáticas

-BUHHH

-Ya vistote y métete a tu sobre que mañana tienes que llegar temprano para la ceremonia de inauguración en la que obviamente no te mencionaran por ocupar el primer. Segundo, tercer, cuarto….-Sasuke lo corta

-Décimo tercer lugar de ingreso-con un aura maligna y decepción atrás

-Si claro mira el lado bueno estarás en el salón de los primeros puestos después de todo

-Si aniki gracias por animarme

-De nada

-Que tengas sueños matemáticos-con sarcasmo

-Esta bien…

-Bye-cierra la puerta tras de si

Se cambia rápidamente, pero antes de irse a dormir llega su padre

-Buenas noches Uchihas¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Que tal pa-responde Sasuke desde su habitación-ya me voy adormir¡¡¡hasta mañana¡¡

-Hasta mañana Sasuke¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Que sueñes bien Sasuke¡¡¡¡¡¡-le dijo su mamá quien se había parado a recibir a su esposo

-Gracias mamá…-apaga las luces de su habitación

-Sasuke empecerá una nueva faceta en su vida …

-Claro querida, estoy seguro que serán sus mejores años

-Yo también lo creo…puede encontrar hasta algo inesperado…

-Si ya lo creo, vamos nosotros también a dormir

-Pero si aún no cenas¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Aahhh jajja se me había olvidado

Con Sasuke:

-Quiero que mañana sea un gran día………

gracias por los reviews¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡apenas los vi me emocioné tanto que empecé escribir la siguiente parte gracias a todos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


	3. El 1 día de clases,con un buen paso o no

Gracias x los reviews aunque son pocos pero valen la pena como estaré vagando medio mes hasta el inicio de mis clases en la academia entonces actualizaré este fic siempre bueno sin más preámbulos el primer capítulo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**1.- El primer día de clases, con un buen paso….. o no?**

En la residencia Haruno había mucha bulla y está más decir la razón, la única hija de la familia empezaba una nueva etapa……..

-Mamá¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ mira como queda la falda¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Lo sé Sakura te queda muy bien, te ves tan linda………

-Si Sakura…… no puedo creer que la jovencita que veo delante mío sea mi hija,……es tan linda……..

-Pues créelo……….

-Esa no es forma de contestarle a tu progenitor..pero a quien le importa, jajaja

jajaja

-Mamá porque te casaste con papá……??

-Yo también a veces me pregunto lo mismo…..bah

-No conspiren contra mi¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Bien ya me voy¡¡¡¡¡¡Ino me esperará en la entrada

-Esta bien suerte¡¡¡¡¡Sakura¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-le dijo su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Da lo mejor de ti-su padre le acarició su cabeza

-Esta bien ya me voy¡¡¡-dicho esto Sakura se fue corriendo al paradero lo más rápido que podía para llegar y tomar a tiempo el autobús

-SAKURA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ trata de no pasar cerca de los carros¡¡¡¡-grito Tsunade

Voltea-PORQUE MAMÁ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡??''-un carro pasa junto a ella- ahhhhhhhhhh

-Se lo dije…..-vamos Jiraya también tenemos que irnos a trabajar

-Si claro- cierra la puerta de su casa

Recién eran las 7:00 en punto de la mañana cuando alguien irrumpió en la habitación de Sasuke; pero un diccionario cae encima del extraño o extraña…

-SASUKE¡¡¡¡¡

-AH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ QUE HORA ES¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-mira a su madre con el diccionario en la mano-lo siento mucho mamá-apenado con la cabeza abajo

-Esta bien-le pone la bandeja con el desayuno en su cama-pensaba que ya estabas listo

-ah? Qué hora es?-Sasuke se quitaba las sábanas de encima dejando ver una pijama del mismo color de su cabello con el signo "x" delante y ":" en la parte de atrás

-Son las siete en punto…la ceremonia de inauguración es a las 7:30…

-AH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PORQUE ITACHI NO ME LEVANTO 6:45¡¡¡¡¡¡TAL COMO LE DIJE¡¡¡¡¡¡ -sacándose la ropa y entrando directo a la ducha, que para su felicidad tenía una en su cuarto

-Sasuke tu hermano se fue hace unos 10 minutos….

-LO VOY A MATAR¡¡¡¡-en un minuto y medio sale de la ducha y se empieza a cepillar los dientes…-"maldito aniki¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡te haré picadillo, te torturaré, me vengaré… jajajjaja"

-Aquí dejo tu uniforme ya está planchado….-desde la puerta mientras se retiraba

Sale del baño buscando ropa interior limpia para ponerse, se saca la toalla y (no esta más decir déjenlo a su imaginación chicas) se pone sus pantalones, las medias la camisa el saco y se peina, para luego fijarse en su espejo y coger su maletín-Sasuke te ves muy atractivo- guiña un ojo y apunta con su dedo al Sasuke del espejo, sale de su habitación

-Pero que jovencito más apuesto tengo delante de mi……..me hace recordar a tu padre en la secundaria, claro que tu has nacido mas mono…….-le dijo su mamá plantándole un beso en la mejilla

Sonrojado-Gracias por el halago mamá; pero tengo que irme rápido porque dentro de 1 minuto llega el autobús de lo contrario tendré que esperar 10 minutos más y llegaré tarde¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-bye ma

-Adiós Sasuke

Sasuke se fue corriendo lo más rápido al paradero claro carreras 10. A unos cuantos pasos logró ver el autobús detenerse aceleró un poco más para lograr tomarlo; pero le faltaban 5 pasos cuando el autobús se puso en marcha.

Expresión de monstruo a punto de destruir una ciudad, echando fuego por la nariz y orejas-MALDICIÓN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ TE ODIO ITACHI CON MI VIDA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ MALDITO CONDUCTOR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

En algún lugar Itachi estornuda y el conductor del autobús también.

-TEME¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ AHORA TENDRÉ QUE IR CORRIENDO TRAS EL¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-maratón Sasuke(perro galgo) persigue al autobús(conejito)

Sakura estaba en el autobús sentada escuchando música de Gundam Seed con su mp4; de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de algo inusual…-Un chico está corriendo al lado del autobús……es de la misma escuela a la que voy…….es…….muy……..a……..trac……..tivo-apenas oyó salir esa palabra de sus labios se asustó y se tapó la boca "maldición Sakura qué diantres pasa contigo¡¡¡¡¡¡tu has decidido no fijarte en chicos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ -ahhh esta corriendo más rápido, vaya que es veloz, es un perdedor buhhhhhh para que se levanta tarde, tendrá que coger el autobús de aquí a unos 30 metros-dijo dando un soplido mientras aun lo miraba

30 metros después las puertas nuevamente se abren y Sasuke sube cansado con sudor en su cara, su respiración era muy acelerada, se dirigió a los asientos de al fondo sin percatarse de la chica con el mismo uniforme delante de él. El apuesto joven pasó por su lado, lo miró de reojo y un leve sonrojo apareció en su blanca piel.

Llegaron al paradero de la escuela ambos bajaron, primero Sakura y luego Sasuke quien se percató de su presencia y se quedó mirándola mientras ella caminaba de frente y el viento soplaba su rosada caballera.

-OE¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura por aquí¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-era Ino el uniforme le quedaba muy bien- vaya….creí que te ibas a poner el uniforme correctamente como lo haces¡¡¡¡¡

-Claro que si me lo he puesto bien¡¡¡¡¡¡siempre cumplo con las reglas¡¡¡¡¡

-Me refiero a que a pesar que somos de la misma talla, tu falda está 3 cm debajo de la mía-mirándola de arriba abajo-de igual manera te ves muy bien

-Gracias…….pero tu sabes que siempre me compró la ropa una talla mas grande, no me gusta que quede exacto..

-Si ya claro, vamos porque sino no encontraremos buenos asientos

-Vale

Un poco mas adelante….Sasuke se había grabado la imagen de la chica de cabello rosado y no se la había quitado-ahhhh no……-"Sasuke reacciona¡¡¡¡¡¡tu novia es Matemáticas¡¡¡¡ella es tu musa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-esta bien esta vez hablo en serio

-OE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SASUKE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUENOS DIAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡O MEJOR DICHO MALOS DIAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Que tal Naruto-haciendo su saludo típicos de pulgares

-Adivina hace un buen rato me encontré a Itachi por mi casa (la casa de Naruto queda cerca de la universidad en donde Itachi estudia)

Apenas Sasuke oyó ese nombre una sonrisa maligna en un rostro macabro apareció-ESE ITACHI……………¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRRRRRRR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Pasa algo Sasuke?????-al ver la cara que había puesto

-No claro que no pasa nada-volviendo a su forma normal

-Le pregunté por ti y me dijo que no te levantabas y que de seguro habías perdido el autobús

-Pues para su desgracia no lo hice-otra vez rostro macabro

-Hoy estas muy extraño Sasuke….-con gotitas por su cara y rascándose su mejilla

-No para nada sólo me emociona las clases que nos darán¡¡¡¡¡de…..

-Matemáticas-algo aburrido- si claro………

-No hables de ella así¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-mostrándole un puño

-Hazme recordar que no debo molestar a la novia de Sasuke…..me disculpo……

-Así esta mejor

-Vamos más rápido Sasuke no alcanzaremos asientos¡¡¡¡¡¡

-ok

Ya en la ceremonia todos estaban sentados, esperando a que el director apareciera y……apareció, eran un viejo algo clavo pero con una enorme verruga por la nariz

-Muy buenos días…….. jóvenes…….les dio la bienvenida a la escuela secundaria superior Hanabi espero que aprovechen este año al máximo y blalblablablabla(a oídos de todos los estudiantes que se aburrieron de inmediato) bueno ahora me siento orgullo en presentar al joven que ocupó el primer lugar de ingreso.

Sasuke lo oyó el primer lugar y se deslizo por el asiento. –Denle unos fuertes aplausos a Gaara-todos aplaudieron al igual que Sasuke de mala gana. Apenas subió al estrado todos se le quedaron mirando porque su pelo era del mismo color del uniforme. –mmmmmm gracias……….-diciendo esto bajo del estrado volviendo a su respectivo asiento. Todos quedaron con puntitos en la cabeza.

-Sakura……

-Dime Ino……

-Es muy guapo…… sobre todo sus ojos son hermosos

-No estoy en posición de apoyarte….-cierra los ojos y cruza las piernas

-Lo sabía no cambias……

-Si

Terminada la ceremonia todos salieron del auditorio dirigiéndose a sus salones respectivos.

-Ino estamos en el mismo salón hay que sentarnos juntas; pero una detrás de otra

-Claro este año a ti te tocaba seleccionar la posición que tomaríamos-entrando al salón y eligiendo una carpeta detrás de Sakura en la cuarta columna al lado de la ventana que daba al campus.

-Sasuke…….dime…..

-Ve al grano de una buena vez Naruto- mirándolo de reojo

-Está bien¡¡¡¡¡puedo sentarme detrás de ti

-NO¡¡¡¡¡

-Porqué Sasuke¡¡¡¡¡

-Porque necesitas aprender más¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Esta bien me siento delante de ti…..aguafiestas….buhhhhhh-tomando asiento al lado de Ino y delante de Sasuke

-Dijiste algo……-dejando su maletín encima de la carpeta

-No nada

-Más…….t……..te…vale-Sasuke se quedó mirando de frente al fijarse en la chica de cabello rosado que estaba a dos carpetas de él "Sasuke¡¡¡¡eres afortunado¡¡¡¡¡¡¡está en tu misma aula¡¡¡¡es tu oportunidad¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"-AHH no mejor no……….

Todos se paran apenas entra el profesor a cargo, uno alto de cabello plateado con ojos

negros y muy apuesto con una chompa cuello tortuga color negro y pantalones del mismo color.-Muy bien buenos días, siéntense por favor mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y yo seré su tutor responsable este año-muchas chicas se quedan babeando incluso Ino- el curso que les estaré enseñando será Matemáticas uno y dos

"Maldición¡¡¡¡¡¡ya se convirtió en un mal día¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"-pensó Sakura

"No te preocupes mi amada te cuidaré y protegeré más que nunca"-pensó Sasuke

-Bien comencemos el curso ……alguna otra pregunta?-miro a todos los alumnos

-YO YO¡¡¡¡¡¡-dijo un chico de cejas encrespadas, ojos de circulitos y corte extraño con la mano levantada muy en alto

-Dime que preguntarás

-Profesor puedo ir a los servicios higiénicos????-todos sueltan una carcajada

-Ve……tienes 1 minuto-sale corriendo, al rato vuelve

-Profesor¡¡¡¡¡-voltea-donde están los serv……..

-A la izquierda al fondo

-Gracias¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Tu nombre………

-Lee Rock…..

-Lo recordaré- se fue más rápido que una liebre al baño

Las clases fueron de lo mas normales , claro para que Lee le dijo su nombre al profesor, todo el rato lo victimaba con alguna que otra pregunta de matemáticas mientras que Sasuke se moría por responderla y Sakura dibujaba en sus cuadernos y Naruto hacía nuevos retratos en carbón en su cuaderno hasta llegar al receso y todos se fueron corriendo a la cafetería. Sakura, Ino, Sasuke y Naruto no fueron la excepción. Terminó el receso y volvieron con nuevas clases esta vez deportes.

-Ay no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡porque tenía que tocarme todo lo malo el día de hoy??-tiraba un puñete a su casillero

-No te quejes…….

Mirada asesina-al menos tu tienes deportes en lo que eres buena…..en cambio yo……..

-Tiene el lado bueno estaré a tu lado si me necesitas y te cubriré vale?

-Vale..

En otro lado……

-AY QUE BIEN SE SIENTE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TODO LO BUENO ME HA PASADO HOY¡¡¡¡¡¡- mientras se pone el polo de deportes

-Como que-le codea-no será u –n-a c-h-i-c-a??

-Si……es decir no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Sasuke-apoyándose en su casillero- te conozco bien y es la primera vez que dices eso aun cuando teníamos matemáticas y deportes el mismo día

-AHHHH estoy..sólo innovando……jejeje-sonrisa fingida"maldito Naruto¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡me pillaste¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"

-Vamos Sasuke –le da un golpecito en el hombro

-Hey este día estás muy mandón….

-Tu lo crees??

-Naruto……-lo mira de reojo

-Ya sé lo que dirás me conoces bien y blah blah

Con las chicas después de haber terminado las clases de deportes, se iban a los camerinos y por fin tener la última clase del día e irse a casa. La última clase era la de arte materia favorita de Sakura aunque de Sasuke no…..

-No iré¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Pero Sasuke¡¡¡¡-le jalaba del brazo Naruto

-No quiero hacer el ridículo allí con mis dibujos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Y qué tiene nos sentamos al final¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Habla por ti¡¡¡¡¡¡ tus dibujos son como los de Monet y Leonardo Da Vinci¡¡¡¡en cambio yo qué¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ mis dibujos son de la era de la caverna¡¡¡¡¡

-Pero el hombre así evolucionó con sus dibujos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Iré para no manchar mi reputación de alumno ejemplar-de mala gana parándose

-Vamos Ino¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Vaya Sakura como que de un momento a otro has recuperado tus energías¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Claro¡Arte es mi materia favorita¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Al fin algo bueno¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Terminada la clase de arte y después que Sasuke hiciera un esfuerzo sobresasuke con un dibujo que le salió algo parecido al cuadro que hizo Itachi cuando tenía tres años salieron de la escuela.

-Bueno Sakura me voy por acá……me llamas más tarde¡¡¡¡

-Adiós Ino¡¡¡¡¡

-Adiós Sasuke recuerda a Itachi que me devuelva mi libro de arte barroco¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Si claro, bye¡¡¡¡

Ambos caminaba a una distancia de 10 metros Sasuke delante de Sakura, llegó el autobús y para sorpresa de ambos, juntos subieron al autobús, sentándose Sasuke delante de Sakura. Sakura se pone sus audífonos cuando mira delante ella reacciona ante la imagen, era el mismo chico de la mañana y ambos estaba en la misma aula "Sakura.tiene un golpe de suerte¡¡kya¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"-ah¡¡¡-por lo bajo-que pienso debo estar volviéndome loca, suena su celular.

-Diga…

-Hola Sakura¡¡¡¡¡ que tal te fue tu primer día- era su mamá

-Si por ahí………

-Descripción de tus compañeros…….

-La mayoría son unos NERD¡¡

Sasuke apenas oyó eso de los labios de la chica que estado admirando durante toda la mañana se le heló la sangre, lo que odiaba era que lo llamaran NERD por su pasión por las Matemáticas "MALDICIÓN ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME PARECÍAS BIEN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTABA BIEN¡¡¡¡NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"-por lo bajo- me has destrozado…..el corazón-unos cuantos mechones de pelo cubrieron sus ojos.

………continuara

gracias¡¡¡¡¡por los 12 reviews¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡hasta el momento¡¡¡¡¡¡¡espero que les guste este episodio¡¡¡¡¡¡escriban ideas de la manera como se puedan reconciliar¡¡¡¡aunque no se hablen¡¡¡¡¡¡o posibles escenas que ustedes quieren que ponga ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡bye¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


	4. Los contratiempos pueden ayudar

Gracias por los tantos reviews¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**_2.- Los contratiempos pueden ayudar _**

Un Sasuke Uchiha llega a su casa de mal humor tirando la puerta detrás suyo.

-Ah, hola Sasuke…..cariño te ocurre algo?

-Nada madre…….

Sube las escaleras de dos en dos, entra a su cuarto y tira la puerta.

"Maldición¡¡¡¡¡¡no debo dejarme llevarme por las apariencias¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡maldita bruja¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡disfrazada¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡" –No¡¡¡Sasuke¡¡¡¡¡¡ no pienses esas cosas tan negativas…….. tal vez ese sea su punto de vista personal……pero-se sacude la cabeza y se agarra la cabeza-recién la veo….. y no le he hablado para nada¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Sasuke ocurre algo???-del otro lado de la puerta

-No nada mamá estoy ensayando lo que le diré a Itachi cuando regrese de la universidad

-Por favor, sin violencia

-Claro ma-oye los pasos de su mamá por las escaleras-Debo conocerla¡¡¡¡y así sabré porqué razón¡¡¡¡ "muahjajjajajajjamuajajjajajajjajaj"-santos cielos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡debo dejar mi otro yo¡¡¡¡ este si que es un problema sin resolver¡¡¡¡¡ seré el hazme reír de toda la escuela si me ven que tengo una doble personalidad¡¡¡¡¡¡ Rayos¡¡¡¡¡ necesito ir a un psicólogo¡¡¡¡¡¡

Minutos después……

-Dije que necesitaba un psicólogo no ayuda de hermano mayor a hermano menor….-echado en un mueble

-Muy bien Sasuke prosigue…-Itachi con lentes, en una silla tomando apuntes en un cuaderno que decía "La evolución de Sasuke" en la portada y con dibujos de Sasuke desde bebé cuando empezó a gatear, hasta cuando ya tenía 15.

-Bien…….a veces siento que tengo otra personalidad……creo que es mi subconsciente….. creo ya está empezando a tomar control de mi cuerpo¡¡¡¡-esta golpeando a Itachi, mientras este los esquivaba

-Trata de relajarte y…..no te esfuerces tanto en estos días trata de mantener tu mente libre de tus estudios y de…..

-Mi amada Matemáticas no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Así lo dice el psicólogo….

-Ni siquiera tienes tu título y ya dices que eres psicólogo

Saca un cartelito que decía "Psicólogo(hermano mayor ) del hermano menor"-ya

-Itachi a veces ni siquiera sé si en verdad es cierta mi teoría de que eres un coordinador…..

-Mucho Gundam Seed

-No lo creo……necesito una buena ducha después de cenar

-No es recomendable-con su voz fría y seca

-Lo que sea, siempre eres tan inexpresivo….

-Así medito…

-BAHHH-se va de la habitación

Sasuke volvió a su cuarto y termino de arreglar sus cosas para ponerse a estudiar durante la siguiente hora y media.

Sakura llega a su casa y como siempre no había nadie…su mamá estaba en su trabajo y su papá en la administración del night club. Sakura dio un suspiro y dejó sus cosas en el sillón de la sala y fue a su cuarto en el segundo piso y se sacó el uniforme y lo doblo, luego la ropa interior y entró a la ducha.

-BUHHH siempre es lo mismo… matemáticas y nerds prestando atención a cada detalle…..deportes es lo más horrible¡¡¡¡¡ correr y estirara músculos es más difícil para mí…..-abre los ojos de golpe-Es cierto¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ el chico delante de mí está en mi clase¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ahh¡h¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y para colmo le dije a mamá que la mayoría eran unos nerds¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"y si aquel chico guapo era nerd¡¡¡¡???" oh por kami¡¡¡¡¡¡he cometido el error más garrafal de mi vida¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡debo llamar a Ino.-Termina de bañarse lo más rápido posible y se cambia, llama a Ino.

-Hola, habla Ino….

-Hola Ino…….

-Qué pasa Sakura????? Alguna novedad??ah……….eeeeeeh? ah ya sabía

-Qué haces Ino????'

-Estoy viendo Death Note, es cuando Light va a escribir el nombre de la novia del chico del FBI¡¡¡¡

-Bueno aún no he visto; pero luego me prestas los dvds

-Okidoki, me ibas a decir algo.?

-Si…….Ino……dime…tu que harías cuando sabes que has dicho algo malo y no sabes si le ha afectado a esa persona?

-Se trata de un chico??????

-No¡¡¡¡ no claro que no……………bueno está bien si¡¡¡¡¡¡¡es la primera vez que pasa algo como esto¡¡¡¡¡

-MMMMMM déjame ver……..trata de conocerlo y si va de acuerdo con la cosa mala que has dicho entonces discúlpate

-Pero ni siquiera sé como entablar una conversación con un chico que posiblemente en este momento me esté odiando¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Sólo relájate y sé su amiga…….

-Bueno creo que tomaré tu consejo; pero no sé si me será fácil expresarme ante el…….

-Cómo es?????

-Vive unas 10 cuadras antes que yo….y….

-Nunca le has visto???????

-NO……AUNQUE TE PAREZCA INCREÍBLE PERO SÍ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Y PARA COLMO ESTÁ EN NUESTRA MISMA AULA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Y LO VÍ CUANDO SE BAJÓ EN ESE PARADERO Y EN LA MAÑANA CUANDO EL AUTOBÚS LO DEJO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Ya cálmate sólo trata de hablarle……hey no me dijiste su descripción¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Su pelo es negro azulado, ojos negros penetrantes, alto…….

-Ya sé¡¡¡¡¡¡¡hoy vi la relación con mucho detenimiento y escuché por ahí que su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, se sienta una columna después que la nuestra y detrás de mí, su amigo el rubio, creo que se llama Naruto le dijo aficionado a las matemáticas cuando salieron al receso……..Sakura estás bien????

-AHHHHHHH ESTABA EN LO CORRECTO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ EL ME ODIA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-cuelga

-Sakura??,miércoles…….-cuelga y sigue viendo Death note

-Me siento muy mal…….. no sé qué hacer¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Al día siguiente….

-Hermanito tonto……..levántate, perderás el bus…-Itachi estaba con un pie despertando a Sasuke mientras tomaba su leche y su pan (croissant de mantequilla)

-NO………quiero dormir un poco más…………..-Sasuke se tapó más con las sábanas

-Bueno tú lo elegiste-se va

En el sueño de Sasuke….la voz de Sakura hacía eco en el mundo numérico de Sasuke mientras todo se venía abajo. "La mayoría son unos nerds……..".Sasuke despierta sobresaltado….-AHHHHHH-tira las sábanas-qué hora es?...-sudando, mira su reloj que esta a un lado de la cama- las 7:20…….ah-se vuelve a echar, al momento se levanta-LAS 7:20¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-más rápido que los power rangers a la velocidad e la luz

-Sasuke, ya deberías irte las clases empiezan dentro de 20 minutos y el autobús demora media hora hasta la escuela………-una sombra negra aparece a su costado, cuando voltea las tostadas, la leche y el jugo habían sido devorados…….

-ADIOS MAMÁ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-sale con una tostada en su boca

-Adios….Sasuke-escucha un ruido detrás, era el señor Uchiha

-Qué pasa por que tanto escándalo...?-restregándose los ojos y con pijama

-AH? Aun no vas a trabajar?????

-AH SI¡¡¡¡¡¡ ME QUEDÉ DORMIDO

-Ay kami ambos son iguales, de tal palo, tal astilla

Sasuke llega corriendo al paradero y toma a las justas el autobús, para su sorpresa no estaba su "enemiga mortal". –Ya llegué tarde, esta es mi primera tardanza tendré que pasar vergüenza…..buhhhh. Baja en la escuela y corre a cambiarse de zapatos para luego subir por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.-RAYOS¡¡NO HAY NADIE QUE LLEGUÉ TARDE CONMIGO EL DÍA DE HOY¡¡¡AH-demasiado tarde al doblar para subir la segunda mitad de las escaleras al segundo se tropieza con algo y cae encima-auchh-pone una mano sobre el "supuesto escalón" para poder levantarse; pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que era demasiado blando, abrió los ojos y…-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-el grito se escucha por toda la escuela

-Lo siento mucho…..en verdad-sonrojado aun con la mano encima

-Ah……está bien……p……..pero……..puedes quitar tu ………….m…….ma……..mano…-dijo la chica de cabellera rosada que aun estaba tendida debajo de él y muy sonrojada mirando la mano de Sasuke que permanecía aún sobre sus pechos

-Si…es…….t……este……..si-saca la mano, ambos se sientan en el escalón, mientras Sasuke no levantaba la mirada y recogía las cosas de Sakura

-Tam…..tambi….también llegas tarde..??-muy sonrojada y con la mirada en otro lado

-Sí……que hacías en las escaleras y con tus cosas afuera-con un poco más de confianza

-Bueno yo…-mirando a cualquier lado- yo…estaba dibujando…..

-Te refieres a este dibujo-le muestra un dibujo, por un instante sus miradas se chocaron y ambos se sonrojan

-AH si..si si ese

-No querías entrar a clases….-se siente a su costado entregándole su maletín

-Gracias……….es que……….me sentía indispuesta…….y yo……Sasuke le pone una mano en la frente, y ambos se sonrojan

-Pues no tienes fiebre……

-Es algo personal….jejeje-sonrisa fingida por parte de Sakura "ay no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡y justo el tenía que ser el quien me pillara¡¡¡¡¡¡¡maldición¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡necesito desahogar mi ira con algo….no¡¡¡¡¡¡ teme¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no tenía que pasar esto¡¡¡¡¡¡pero es muy guapo¡¡¡¡¡¡y su pelo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y esos ojos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura cálmate¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡esa no eres tú¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Pasa algo-al notar extraña a Sakura

-No para nada jejejjeej

-MMmm.ya veo……-"maldición¡¡¡¡¡¡¡viejo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡esta es tu oportunidad e hablar con ella¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ella es linda¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡mírale a los ojos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡santos cielos¡¡¡¡¡¡es perfecta para ti¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"-NO¡

-Ah?-esta vez es Sakura la que voltea.

-No pasa nada extraño jjaja-"maldito otro yo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por una risa fría

-fufufuufuffufuf lamento interrumpir su momento romántico-dijo el profesor delante de ellos, tenía el pelo negro atado en una coleta baja, y su piel era blanca como la de los mimos y unos ojos que daban miedo

-momento romántico?????-al unísono, ambos sonrojados e intercambiando miradas

-SI¡¡¡¡¡CON QUE EVADIENDO CLASE????NO JOVENCITOS¡¡¡¡¡¡O MEJOR DICHO TÓRTOLOS?????-ambos sonrojados como cangrejos-VAYAN AL AULA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE NO SE REPITA¡¡¡¡¡¡ Y COMO CASTIGO TENDRÁN QUE QUEDARSE A LA SALIDA A LIMPIAR EL SALON¡¡¡ YA HABLARÉ CON SU TUTOR PARA SUS FUTUROS CASTIGOS¡¡¡¡¡

-Si profesor…….-al unísono-este….profesor….-dijo Sasuke

-OROCHIMARU………….¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Si…-dijo Sakura parándose y tomando sus cosas, ambos se dirigieron al salón mientras todos los miraban y las chicas cuchicheaban al verlos a Sasuke y Sakura entrar juntos…seguidos de Orochimaru

-Sakura-por lo bajo-que pasó entre ustedes……???-riendo divertida

Sentándose-luego te pongo al tanto..-aun sonrojada

-Vale me muero de ganas por saber lo que te paso…

-Oe Sasuke¡¡¡ándale suelta que pasó?

-Te cuento luego con detalles..-sonrojado

-Sugoi¡¡¡¡¡ése es Sasuke con lujo de detalles

-Sin lujo de detalles-lo fulmina aun sonrojado

-OH NO¡¡¡¡¡¡Sasuke está sonrojado…..me pregunto que habrá p-a-s-a-d-o?-con mirada pícara

-Ya voltéate sino quieres que te muela a golpes

-Está bien; pero no uses la fuerza Sasuke

-Eso tuvo doble significado, qué quisiste decir con mi nombre al final?

-Nada si??-"la verdad es que en vez de fuerza bruta en Sasuke suena mejor su nombre que bruta jejej"-rascándose la mejilla

-Señor Uzumaki¡¡¡¡¡que tanto habla con su compañero??-sonidos extraños por parte de los chicos que decían "hmmmmmmmggggggggg valor¡¡¡¡¡¡, ayyyyyyy valor¡¡¡¡"

-Nada profesor¡¡¡¡-parándose

-Entonces mencióneme los elementos que conforman el grupo de los carbonoides¡¡¡¡

-AHHHHHH-se quede en blanco

-Siéntese¡¡¡¡ el que acaba de entrar¡¡¡¡¡

-Si-Sasuke se para

La clase de Química continuó un tanto aburrida para la mayoría, mientras que para Sasuke y Sakura la clase no estaba en su mundo ellos pensaban en su experiencia de hace poco. El recreo pronto llegó y para ese entonces ya se había definido el castigo de ambos chicos, limpieza del aula durante toda la semana a la salida

-De la que te salvaste Sakura¡¡¡¡¡-dándole palmaditas en el hombro ambas estaban debajo de un árbol

-Si ya lo sé

-Cuéntame como fue la cosa¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Me quedé en la escalera dibujando-le muestra el dibujo-para dárselo a Uchiha como una forma de disculpa por mi comentario

-Te quedó muy lindo¡¡¡¡¡es Edward Elric con casaca blanca y polo negro con lentes¡¡¡¡¡

-Ya lo sé pero falta colorearlo……si me disculpas…….-dispuesta a irse

-No….me has contado aún-deteniéndola con una mano en el hombro y haciéndola voltear

-Ah si jejeej se me olvidó-luego de habérselo contado todo con detalles….-Ino…estas bien…..

-Que¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no puedo creer que te haya…………¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Pues……. si…………..-sonrojada y escondiendo la mirada

-Y su mano es grande o es pequeña¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ pesa o no pesa mucho¡¡¡¡¡¡¡s respiración era entrecortada¡¡¡su aroma¡¡¡¡¡¡

-AHHHH-botando humo por las orejas y más roja que un tomate

-Esta bien….pero para ser tu primera vez con un chico al que te gusta es un buen presagio que ambos hayan titubeado –sonriendo divertida-además míralo es extremadamente atractivo¡¡¡ es alto, buena figura, sus ojos son preciosos sólo te deseo suerte con él

-No¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ino así no son las cosas yo no me voy a enamorar de él¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡los hombres son un completo problema¡¡¡¡¡¡¡mientras que el chico sea más guapo se creerá más¡¡además siempre están con las malas juntas y si son populares entre las chicas eso se les sube a la cabeza yyy…se creen lo mejor de lo mejor¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Basta Sakura¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no debes juzgar a un chico por su aspecto¡¡¡¡¡debes de conocerlo a fondo¡¡¡¡¡y así sabrás quién es el verdaderamente¡¡¡

-Pero es mi primera vez que trato con un chico¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Siempre has sido así Sakura, deberías abrirte más……creo que en parte es mi culpa por no conseguirte un chico o presentarte a alguien lo suficientemente bueno para que trates

-No¡¡¡¡¡ Ino¡¡¡¡¡el problema es que yo no quiero enamorarme¡¡¡¡¡¡quiero que vivir y ser libre¡¡¡¡¡sin tener a un chico del cual yo este sujeta¡¡¡¡¡porque crees que nunca le he hablado a laguna¡¡¡¡¡¡la mayoría venía a buscarme¡¡

-Sakura seguirás con esa idea si no conoces a tu pareja ideal; pero cuando lo consigas será un problema que lidies con tus principios y con el amor que sentirás por él, llegarás al punto de perderlo¡¡¡¡¡Como tu amiga te aconsejo que sigas con tu vida normal y quites esa barrera antichicos¡¡ es momento que olvides ese incidente¡¡

-Ahhhhh-una lágrima corrió por su rostro…

-Sakura, discúlpame no quería hacerte recordar cosas malas; pero tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarlo. Sé que será doloroso; pero es por tu bien que…

-Qué deje que mis sentimientos salgan a flote-entre lágrima, Ino la abraza- que crea que todo saldrá bien y será perfecto

-Sakura hay personas malas, pero las que son buenas nunca dejarían que sufras y se preocuparían por ti

Sakura entre sollozos recuerda la mano que le puso Sasuke en su frente y luego cuando le preguntó si le ocurría algo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios- si tienes razón jja

-Bueno cambiemos de tema, ese tal profesor Orochimaru da miedo¡¡¡¡

-Si me puso la piel de gallina¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Su clase es entretenida claro

Arriba en la azotea….

-Sasuke¡¡¡¡¡¡-se abre la puerta y entra Naruto

-Mira a quién o mejor dicho con quiénes me encontré son Shikamaru y Chouji¡¡¡

-Seh tanto tiempo sin vernos Sasuke¡¡

-Si Shikamaru, al parecer el uniforme ya te hace ver algo mejor..

-Ya sé qué problemático ponerme esta corbata todos los días….

-Chouji también vino; sólo que ayer no los vimos porque Chouji estaba comiendo papas fritas con tocino –a Sasuke su ceja le tiembla con una mueca de asco

-Toma Sasuke, te invito…..sólo una…-le extiende la bolsa

-No gracias..no me gustan….

-Oe Sasuke ya les conté lo que te pasó y también tu versión

-Naruto¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Pero son nuestros amigos¡¡¡¡¡

-Con que es una chica eh Sasuke, tu si tienes suerte¡¡¡¡-Chouji entre papa y tocino

-Las mujeres son problemáticas……no me tomen en cuenta…..

-Sasuke como ya te dije antes…..,conócela mejor y sean amigos

-Pero es la primera vez que me pasa…-suspira-mi amada Matemáticas estará celosa

-Ella dijo que si te dejaba libre-con un tono de sarcasmo le dice Shikamaru

-No estoy seguro…y si no le agrado……

-Vamos a que si le agradas, tal vez hasta se complementen¡¡¡¡-lo animó Naruto

-Ya lo creo

-Porqué Sasuke- Chouji sigue con papas

-Se le cayó un dibujo que hacía antes de que chocáramos, dibuja bien, sus trazos son mucho más finos que los de Naruto e Itachi

-mmmhhhhhhh-Naruto se pone un poco celoso-pero sigue adelante con la misión de ser su amigo y agradarle¡¡¡¡¡¡vamos abre tu círculo de amistad¡¡¡¡

-Naruto…..sólo somos cuatro…somos un cuadrado…..-le reprocha Sasuke

-Era una expresión

-Vale haré lo que pueda

Comenzaron nuevamente las clases está vez nuevamente matemáticas y un rato más tarde tocó las clases de Inglés en las que Sasuke estaba muy emocionado y a Sakura le daba igual; pero ambos eran los mejores ese día en clase. Al término de todo el día de aburrición, cada uno de los alumnos se fueron retirando quedando Sasuke y Sakura solos en el salón limpiando el salón. Hasta que después de tanto silencio que a la vez incomodaba Sasuke se atrevió a decir algo.

-Esto……sabes…-de espaldas a ella-dibujas muy bien……..ese dibujo de Edward Elric te quedó bueno…….

-AH…de veras-sonrojo- tu….también eres fanático del anime?

-Si-se voltea- me gusta más el género shonen claro que es obvio porque soy chico jejej

-Ahhh ya lo creo a mi también me encanta el shonen, le veo más acción, sobre todo el meca….. pero mi favorito es Gundam Seed.

-De verás……?el mío también lo es¡¡¡¡¡

-Sí?-también se voltea y los ojos se le iluminan- yo soy fanática de Lacus Clyne, me sé todas sus canciones¡¡¡

-Lacus Clyne tiene una linda voz, y su carácter me encanta, Kira es muy llorón no lo crees? jaja

-Si jajajajja-ambos rien por un rato- pero Atrhun Zala es muy lindo para mí

-Creo que no eres la única, cuando entro a los foros muchas chicas enloquecen por una foto de Atrhun

-Rayos¡ creo que no soy tan fanática como las demás.,tengo que buscar más imágenes de el . Ambos se quedaron un buen rato haciendo la limpieza mientras hablaban diversos temas de anime, cuando acabaron de limpiar Sakura empezó a buscar "algo" en su maletín.

-Qué buscas –Sasuke se aproximo a ella

-AHH,lo encontré-lo saca, era un papel-toma, se lo entrega a Sasuke con un leve sonrojo

Sasuke mira el contenido, era el dibujo de Edward Elric, pintado y con delineado en lapicero tinta líquida-Me lo das a mi?- un poco dudoso

-Claro te lo regalo….es una forma de disculpa por….

Toma el dibujo y lo guarda en uno de sus cuadernos con cuidado- Si ya sé el incidente de hoy en la mañana….lo siento mucho

-Ehhhh-"es una disculpa por que te dije nerd¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ lo malentendiste pero bueno…..que haré e pediré disculpas de otra manera"-si claro

-Muchas gracias por el dibujo….está bacán, no tengo nada para darte como disculpa…pero…

-No así nomás está bien sólo fue mi culpa, yo soy la que …..

-No claro que no¡¡¡….-se detiene- por mi culpa¡ porque me choqué contigo el profesor nos descubrió y….ya sé ¡¡¡como vamos en el mismo autobús, te acompañaré hasta tu casa, ya es de noche, tus padres estarán muy preocupados….

-No para nada, no hay nadie quien me espere yo tengo que esperar buhhhhh

-Da igual vamos te llevo….

-Gracias….

Ambos se encaminaron por el parque de cerezos que en esa época aún no florecían (están en otoño así es el año escolar jeje) hasta llegar al paradero, Sakura saca su mp4 y le da un auricular a Sasuke para que ambos escuchen la música de Gundam Seed. Cuando llegaron al paradero de la casa de Sakura, Sasuke bajó con ella y la acompañó hasta su casa.

-Bueno creo que aquí te dejo Haruno….

-Claro, Uchiha…..ve con cuidado-Sasuke se dio la vuelta y Sakura habló sin darse cuenta- Puedes llamarme Sakura, es decir por mi nombre de pila

Sasuke voltea y se sorprende, luego sonríe-entonces tu puedes llamarme Sasuke

Sonrojada-Nos vemos mañana Sasuke

-Si claro..cuídate mucho..Sakura…. mañana no estés indispuesta-se voltea "bien¡¡Sasuke¡¡¡¡ves que no fue nada difícil????? Te llevarás muy bien con ella¡¡¡¡¡¡" haciendo un gesto de victoria

Sakura entra a su casa y se queda pegada en la puerta, se desliza y cae sentada en el suelo sonrojada y muy sonriente, su corazón estaba palpitando rápidamente estaba muy feliz. gracias¡¡¡¡¡ por su apoyo¡ espero que me sigan mandando reviews como lo han hecho hasta ahora¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ por favor los demás autores de fics¡no se enojen si no les he dejado un review¡es que mi computadora se traba y tengo que esperar mucho tiempo; pero si los he leído todos y si está muy buenos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ aun así les mandaré lo más pronto reviews arigatou¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

EXTRA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Imagínense a todos los personajes que han aparecido hasta ahora en el fic bailando como y con la música del ending de paradise kiss¡¡¡¡¡¡es muy gracioso¡¡


	5. Sentimientos Saliendo a Flote

Gracias, por todos los reviews, hacen que me vuelva feliz antes que mi hermosa vida se opaque con las matematicas, si ellas me atormentan….

Nota: debido a dificultades tecnicas le pedi a mi hermanita tonta ( M:ES GENIAL, MALEVOLA, CRUEL, VIL, ETC), que escribiera, aunque YO le di las ideas…

M: malvada cállate!!!...bueno siempre acabo escribiendo a veces lo k ella empieza, pero deben comprender la TV las llama…Y QUE DEMONIOS HAY DE MIS NECESIDADES, TAMBIEN DEBO VER ANIME, ademas que el año escolar comenzara..

Z: pues para ti, para mi no, BAKA

M:…..odiosa…

Z: que dijistes?

M: TE MATARE!!!!YO EL GRAN BAKEMONIN TE HARE PAPILLA!!!!!PODER HERMANESCO!!!!

Z: Nani???

**_3.- Sentimientos Saliendo a Flote……_**

Sakura estaba tirada en su cama, recordaba muy bien la hermosa sonrisa que le había dado Sasuke al despedirse de ella, sus gestos, su cabello, TODO, "Me pregunto si lo podría dibujar en estilo anime…."

-Sakura, ya regrese!!!!-llamaba su madre, Tsunade, desde el recibidor-Sakura…?

-Ah, mamá, disculpa no te oí llegar…-bajaba Sakura desde las escaleras

-Estas bien, Sakura, te noto algo roja….-decía Tsunade mientras ponía su mano en la frente de su hija

-No, ma' no es nada, es solo que…."Maldición Sakura , piensa…….."-eh…..durante el recreo una pelota me golpeo en la mejilla…

-oh, bueno….y la otra mejilla….?? "S E QUE M E E S TA M I N T I E N D O "

-HUBO OTRO PELOTAZO, JAJAJAJJAJAJ!!!!!! "SAKURA ESO ES LO MAS ESTUPIDO QUE SE TE TUVO QUE HAVER OCURRIDO!!!!!"

-"Mejor no pregunto…" Bueno , voy a hacer la cena, que quieres para hoy?

- HUEVO REVUELTO….Y……POLLO BROSTER!!!!!

-Si que tienes un apetito voraz hoy…..

A unas cuadras mas allá…..

-Sasuke, te veo muy contento, paso algo, hijo-preguntaba el padre de Sasuke al mirar a su menor hijo, que estaba con una gran sonrisa en la boca…

-Si, paso algo…….-decía Sasuke mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa que lo hizo ver irresistible para todas las fans que leen este fic ( M:solo imagínense, y desmáyense…)

-Esto es malo-dijo Itachi ( estaban comiendo…) que estaba al costado de Sasuke comiendo su ensalada Chicken Cesar- yo me alimento de tu tristeza y desgracias, me siento débil….

-Itachi, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no digas eso a la hora de comer-dijo la madre de este mientras comía un pedazo de pizza (la familia Uchiha ordeno pizza)

-Si , madre- respondió Itachi, que en ese momento le ponía ají a la pizza de Sasuke que estaba distraído…

-I T A C H I-dijo su madre al ver que su hijo mayor quería jugarle una broma a su pequeño Sasuke (M:deben recordqar que los hermanos o hermanas menores son los consentidos de mama, es decir YO!!!JAJAJAJA)

-Esta bien….- dijo pesadamente Itachi , pero lo que no sabia nadie es que Itachi disimuladamente le puso el ají en los ravioles de Sasuke

-Bien hermanito tonto-tratando forzadamente de sonreír – debes comer tus ravioles y rápido o se enfriaran, y todo el mundo sabe que frío, no es rico….en verdad rima..

-Hermano…a mi no me gustan esas cosas, además yo quiero lasaña…-empezando a golpear la mesa con su cuchillo y tenedor diciendo LASAÑA, LASAÑA, LASAÑA

-Si, Itachi, además tu hermano es alérgico a los ravioles, cómetelo tu, a ti te encanta-dijo su padre, agarrando un pedazo de pizza con mucho queso…

-Bue…no…he cam-pero se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina de su madre…

-Bueno… "me odio…"

Al dia siguiente Sasuke seguía con un muy buen humor mientras que Itachi…seguía siendo Itachi...

-Voy a la escuela, voy a la escuela..lalala-decía Sasuke como un niño pequeño, tomando su nutritivo Corn Flakes, con leche

-Oh, Sasuke, quédate ahí, quiero tomarte una foto…-dijo la madre de Sasuke, muy sonrojada, al ver a su hijo así, mientras era observado por su hijo mayor

"Acaso yo no soy lindo"-pensaba Itachi tomando su café con leche y una tostada

-Ah, Iatchi quédate así, te ves muy bien-tomando fotos

-"Lo sabia soy muy guapo , para ser despreciado"- pensó Itachi tomando su café con leche (M: recuerden la leche les ayuda a crecer , no se vayan a quedar enanos como mi onne-sama!!!!)

-Ma', ya me voy a la escuela-dijo Sasuke al terminar su desayuno

-Oh, bien hijo cuídate…por que tan temprano?

-Por ningún motivo en especial, querida madre-mostrando una sonrisa que haría desmayar a todas las que leen este fic

-necesi..to…tristeza ….para…vi..vir…..-dijo Itachi tirado sobre la mesa con café derramado

-Itachi no llores sobre café derramado-dijo su madre

-Es el dicho cambiado por café o una advertencia…..

-Doble sentido-le sonríe

Al otro lado de la puerta de la casa de Sasuke

"Me siento muy feliz!!!, pero no debo dejar que me vean así!!!"-penso Sasuke mientras su rostro estaba ocultado por sus hermosos mechones de pelo, cuando levanto la cara ya no estaba el alegre y sexy Sasuke, sino que estaba el serio y sexy Sasuke.

(A PARTIR DE AQUÍ YO ESCRIBO ES DECIR LA HERMANA MAYOR DE ESTE

NIÑA O MEJOR DICHO BAKEMONO O LA LLAMO BAKEMONÍN)

Con Sakura:

-Adiós mamá ya me voy, tengo que tomar el autobús si quiero llegar temprano para que no reprochen¡¡¡¡-sonrisa

-AH si claro- "me está ocultando algo esta chica"- ¿vuelves temprano?

-No creo.tengo castigo por el resto de la semana por supuestamente evasión de clase

-Ah ñaaaañañaaaa si vé nomás

-¡¡¡Bye, me despides de papá que está tirado en su oficina!!!!

-Ok

Corriendo al paradero "¡SOY FELIZ, ME ENCONTRARÉ CON SASUKE !! el es tan lindo con sus expresiones no fingidas!!! Kya¡¡¡¡ Toda esta semana soy muy feliz¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"El autobús aparece y sube en él….unas cuadras más allá sube Sasuke que estaba muy emocionado. Sasuke se sienta al lado de Sakura y ambos se sonrojan

-Buenos días Sakura¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Buenos días Sasuke¡¡¡¡ no tuviste problemas para ir a tu casa anoche?

-No para nada llegué completo y sin una célula menos-con sonrisa

Sakura se ríe- eres muy gracioso jajaja

Se sonroja aún más- de veras???

-De veritas de veritas

-De veritas, de veritas de veritas?

-Claro de veritas de veritas de veritas jajaja ya parecemos como Burro

-Si jajajaj de Shrek

-Hiciste tu tarea para hoy de química?

-Claro si la hice, no es por creerme pero. " Sasuke¡¡¡¡ tú eres el mejor en Química¡¡¡¡¡¡no hay nadie quien te derrote¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ eres lo máximo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡" mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Sucede algo? – "KYA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SE VE TAN GUAY CUANDO MENEA SU CABEZA DE UN LADO A OTRO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"

-No nada, soy bueno en Química

-Yo también ….aunque no me gusta tanto el curso…-déjame ver tu tarea…

-Eh si claro- "NO SASUKE¡¡¡QUE HACES¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ COGERÁ TU TAREA ¡Y LA COPIARA¡¡¡¡¡¡- cállate…….

-Ahhhh?

-No nada a ti no te decía es sólo que recordé lo que me quería hacer mi aniki ayer en la noche….jejjee

-Con hacerte algo en la noche te refieres a……..-una nube aparece en su cabeza imaginando cosas pervertidas de un hermano de Sasuke sin rostro con Sasuke

Sasuke extiende sus brazos tratando de desaparecer las nubes cerrando los ojos-NO IMAGÍNES NO IMAGINES¡¡¡¡

-Ah perdón a veces mi mente imagina muchas cosas raras jeje

-Te gusta el yaoi?

-MMMMM si mucho

Sasuke con cara de eres rara….-cómo qué series

-MMMMmmm déjame ver Sukishyo, Gravitation, Gakuen Heaven…

-etto……..-con gotitas sudando por toda su cara

-JAJAJAJ-sudando y cara de preocupación- no no no creas que por que me guste ese género tan poco visto por los chicos signifique que soy lesbiana…..

-Fyuuuuuu-suspiro de Sasuke….

-Pero a veces creo que …….soy lesbiana

Sasuke abre los ojos como platos-ahhhhhh-a punto desmayarse, pero su alma ya se había ido de su cuerpo

-no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ por favor¡¡¡¡¡no pienses mal de mí¡¡creo que es algo erróneo lo que pienso a diario, sudando y tratando de reanimar a Sasuke agarrándolo del cuelo de la camisa "OH NO SANTOS CIELOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ PORQUÉ ZARANDEO A UN CHICO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTA NO SOY YO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NYO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"deja a Sasuke

-Lo siento…….es que es la primera vez que una chica me dice eso……..

-Ya habías hablado con otras chicas……es decir cuando filtreabas con ellas?- preocupada

-NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO NONONONO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ NO ES ESO¡¡¡-moviendo los brazos

-Ah ya veo…..

-No es eso¡ es sólo que cuando ellas querían salir conmigo, comenzábamos con una plática y luego iban de frente al grano; pero te digo que yo nunca he estado con una¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"Sasuke por qué le dices eso ah ella¡¡¡¡¡¡esta bien es linda¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡tiene todo¡¡¡¡pero aun no le digas tu vida privada¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡puedes malograr el momento¡¡¡¡¡¡"

-Ah con que eso……-mirando la ventana "RAYOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ TEME¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ YA OTRAS CHICAS SE LE HAN DECLARADO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE PIENSO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ESTOY INTERESADA¡¡¡SOLO SEREMOS MUY BUENOS AMIGOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"

-En verdad aun no he encontrado a la persona ideal para mi

Voltea- de veras.????

-Si, aun no estoy preparado creo que cuando llegue el momento entonces le dire…..-se queda en blanco, su cabeza cae- aun no lo he pensado

Con gotitas y sonrojada- no te preocupes alguien atractivo como tu no tendrá problemas……-sonríe "MIERCOLES¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PORQUE LE DIJE QUE ERA ATRACTIVO¡¡¡¡TRÁGAME TIERRA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"

Sonrojado.- gracias- le sonríe

Ambos llegaron al paradero del colegio y conversaron sobre Gundam Seed Destiny y Shaman King. Hasta que llegaron a la escuela y siguieron de frente sin notar la presencia de Naruto e Ino

-Oe Sasuke¡¡¡¡¡¡¡por aquí¡¡¡¡¡¡¡oe Sasuke¡¡¡¡¡¡aquí¡¡¡¡¡ no soy tan pequeño¡¡¡para que no me veas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Sakura¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Sakura¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Sakura¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-" de acuerdo ella me obligó a decir esto" –OYE FRENTEZOTA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-Sakura se alejó más con Sasuke- Demonios¡¡¡¡¡¡no tiene remedio camina un poco y choca con Naruto

-Subes al barco??

-Claro…..-resignada, ambos suspiran

-Uzumaki Naruto.-le extiende la mano

-Yamanaka Ino, gusto en saludarte……-dándole la mano ambos entran en la escuela en un barco (no pregunten de donde salió el barco¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡en mi fic todo puede suceder muajajjajajaj)Ambos llegan a sus casilleros para cambiarse de zapatos

-El amor es problemático…….-miran atrás ambos

-Shikamaru……-voltea Naruto

-Hola., soy Nara Shikamaru le extiende la mano a Ino

-Gusto en conocerte….soy Yamanaka Ino

-Yo soy Akimichi Chouji-aparece detrás de Shikamaru extendiéndole la mano a Ino

-Gusto…..Naruto y yo somos del 1-A, ustedes

-1-C-al unísono

Todos se fueron a sus aulas respectivas mientras que Sasuke y Sakura estaban platicando en sus carpetas, Naruto e Ino aparecieron con un aura asesina

-S A K U R A

-S A S U K E

-P O R Q U E¡¡¡ M E I G N O R A S T E E N L A E N T R A D A D E L A E S C U E L A¡¡¡¡-como unos monstruos detrás de ambos y al unísono

-Lo siento jejejej-a la vez

-Sakura prometiste que me llamarías cuando llegases a tu casa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Lo siento es que no me quedó tiempo. …tenía que hacer tarea¡¡¡-con gotitas¡¡

-Sasuke¡me prometiste pedirle a Itachi mi libro de arte barroco¡¡¡¡¡¡

-BAH eso no importa

-CÓMO QUE NO IMPORTA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sasuke sacándose el supuesto cerumen de su oreja- no te oigo

-OLVÍDALO LE PEDIRÉ YO MISMO HOY

-Está bien….

-mmmmmm-mirada asesina con cruzada de brazos

Las clases de historia universal continuaron normales con el profesor Maito Gai quien se presentó y dijo que era el padre biológico de Lee, cosa que a la mayoría no le sorprendió tampoco a Lee quien se sentía muy a gusto con su padre biológico. Terminadas las clases de Historia y Literatura, obviamente materias no favoritas de Sasuke aunque ese día les tomó una inusual atención, salieron al receso con los nuevos amigos que habían hecho Sakura e Ino, estaban bajando al primer piso cuando una turba de alumnos estaba reunida en las escaleras observando algo, y oyeron dos voces, una chica y un chico, se acercaron más abriéndose paso entre todos.

Una chica de cabellos largos azules con cerquillo y ojos blancos estaba con la cabeza agachada pidiéndole disculpas a un chico de cabellos largos negros y ojos blancos también.

-Lo siento ………en verdad no fue mi intención……Neji……..

-Ya te lo he dicho¡¡¡¡¡ haz las cosas bien¡¡¡¡¡ ni siquiera puedes cargar tres cuadernos cómo es debido¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Lo siento…no vi por donde iba….

-Recuerda que tú estas para servirme……….¡¡¡¡¡

-Sí…..

-NO¡¡¡-todos miraron al que se había interpuesto entre ambos, era Naruto quien se había puesto del lado de la chica

-ehhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TU NO TE METAS BIGOTES¡¡¡¡¡

-DEFENDER A ALGUIEN EN APUROS ES MI ESPECIALIDAD

-No te creas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡eres un novato en la escuela¡¡primer año y ya te crees lo suficiente como para enfrentarme

-TU¡ COMO TE ATREVES A ALZARLE LA VOZ A UNA DAMA¡ESO NO ES TENER EDUCACIÓN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-ehh por..favor…..no discutan…más por mi…….-decía la chica con las manos entrelazadas

-TU CALLATE¡AHORA ESTO ES ENTRE EL Y YO¡¡¡¡ PORQUE MEJOR NO NOS ENFRENTAMOS ASÍ SOLUCIONAREMOS LAS COSAS¡¡¡¡-dijo Neji cruzándose de brazos y con una mueca

-De acuerdo tu lo pediste, luego no huyas con tu mami.-remangándose las mangas de su saco

-NO¡¡¡¡¡ BASTA NEJI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-alguien detrás de Neji gritó, todos los que estaban de espectadores se dieron la vuelta dando paso a la persona que había gritado

-MIRA..YA LLEGARON AYUDARTE BIGOTES…..

-NEJI BASTA¡¡¡¡

-Vamos Tenten no te pongas así conmigo…somos amigos no?

-Aún lo somos; pero tu actitud me enferma¡¡

-Entonces no metas tus cachos en donde no te importa¡¡

-Deberías aprender modales Neji¡¡ nunca le hables así a una dama

-Hmp….esta vez te salvaste Hinata; pero no habrá otra- se va de allí y todos también se dispersan

-Estas bien – pregunta Naruto recogiendo los cuadernos de Hinata

-Si..gracias…….

-Uzumaki Naruto, pero llámame Naruto ya?-sonrojado y los brazos detrás de su nuca

-Está bien …..Naruto….sonríe tímidamente- lamento haber causado tantos problemas….

-Para nada…..fue un gusto ayudarte………ah…aha…aha….aah.por cierto vienes con nosotros? Mis amigos y yo almorzaremos en la planta baja cerca de los árboles.. Quieres venir?

-Ahhhhhh..será un placer…..

Se da la vuelta-tú también vienes?

-No gracias tengo que hablar con Neji…….soy Tenten-se acerca Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji

- Dime acaso tú lo conoces a él….?-pregunta Ino

-Si vamos al mismo salón el 2-B, desde niños siempre hemos estado juntos….pero Neji ya no es el mismo de antes… siempre se muestra belicoso, aunque cuando está conmigo hablamos normal; el acá se porta muy diferente sobre todo con Hinata….

-Ahh yo..-bajando la mirada

-ah no te preocupes…él no tiene porqué desquitar toda su ira contigo…..por eso hablaré ahora mismo con él-sonríe y se va

-Disculpa nos puedes decir porqué te trata así….-pregunta Sakura

Asiente con la cabeza, ya abajo toda la manchita nueva se reúne y comparten el almuerzo y Hinata se presenta

-Soy…-mirando el pasto y luego levantando la mirada sonrojándose al ver a Naruto.-soy Hyuuga Hinata

-El gusto es nuestro-dice Sasuke mientras Shikamaru miraba las nubes y Chouji comía sus papas con tocino que daban asco a Sasuke.

-Neji…..es mi primo-todos quedan en blanco…….

-Era de esperarse no podrían ser hermanos por la forma en que te trata, el color de ojos lo definía todo- dice Shikamaru

-Pero cuéntanos porqué se porta tan mal contigo ese tal Neji-Naruto furioso

-Neji es el hijo del hermano gemelo de mi padre……..el suyo fue asesinado en una confusión por causa de la mafia……, iban a matar a mi padre…..pero se confundieron y lo mataron a él……

-Lo siento mucho por Neji…-dice Ino"ES TAN LINDO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ SU CABELLO LARGO¡LE HACE VER BIEN¡¡¡¡"

-Aún así no tiene derecho a tocarte¡¡- Sakura levanta un puño- somos mujeres¡¡¡¡¡¡¡tenemos el deber de hacernos respetar y sobre todo nuestros derechos¡¡¡¡-con fuego en sus ojos y detrás de ella.

-Confía en nosotros no dejaremos que te maltrate- Sasuke le sonríe

Naruto furioso al oído de Sasuke-no te atrevas a coquetear con ella……..

-No lo hago…..nunca he hecho eso…….

-Pues lo haces-mirada asesina

-MMMMMMMalgo me dice que alguien está C E L O S O- con picaría en su tono de voz

-glup-mmmmm-se cruza de piernas y brazos-me guardo mis comentarios- se voltea cerrando los ojos

Terminó el día y como era castigo Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron siendo torturados por los cachibachis que dejaban sus compañeros en el aula, había desde envolturas de plástico hasta condones?????que para maña suerte de Sakura agarró uno por casualidad

-AHHHHHHHH QUE ASCO¡¡¡ESPERO QUE NADIE LO HAYA USADO¡¡¡¡AH¡¡¡¡¡-muy roja y tirándolo por casualidad encima de Sasuke ahora eran ambos quienes corrían en círculos del asco¡¡¡¡

-AHHHHHHHHH ESTO ES UN ASCO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUIEN USARÍA CONDONES¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-sujetando el condón un pedazo de papel higiénico

Con traje de detective-ESO NECESITA UNA INVESTIGACIÓN MI ESTIMADO SASUKE- agarrando una pipa

-Sabes algo? Eres muy entretenida…..-sonrojado- la verdad es que eres muy interesante ………..yyyyyyyyyyyyyy…….uno nunca se aburre a tu lado

Sonrojada- tu lo crees??? es la primera vez que le hablo a un chico después de tanto tiempo y nunca me había dicho eso………es la verdad-abriendo la ventana- sabes? Yo era muy tímida……..creo que eso motivo a que desarrollara una personalidad que muestro frente a Ino, mis padres y a ti

-Ahhh…gracias…..ya es tarde te acompaño………..a tu casa

-Claro….

Ambos están en el autobús esta vez escuchando música de Gundam Seed Destiny, llegan al paradero de Sakura, ambos bajan, se volvería una rutina, cuando se despiden en la puerta de su casa Sasuke le pregunta el número de su móvil, cosa que a Sakura le sorprendió un poco y aceptó automáticamente, ambos intercambian números de teléfono y cuando se despiden Sasuke se aproxima a Sakura, Sasuke no sabía cómo había ocurrido o si fue un impulso automático y le da un beso en la mejilla, ambos se sonrojan y Sasuke sale de allí caminado más rápido. Sakura se queda en la puerta de su casa tocando su mejilla en la que Sasuke le había dado el beso.

"Por qué la besé no lo tenía planeado¡¡¡¡¡¡¡pude sentir m corazón palpitar rápidamente¡¡¡¡¡¡porqué me sucedió¡¡¡nunca había besado a una chica¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"

..continuará

gracias por los reviews¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ah¡ si se confunden con los signos de exclamación trate de seguir su consejo; pero ya me acostumbré a eso y además me resulta más rapido, por favor reviews¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**EXTRA¡¡¡imagínen a los personajes que han aparecido pero en el opening de School Rumble (Scramble) ustedes ya les dejo como y en donde colocan los personajes¡¡¡¡gracias¡¡¡¡**


	6. ReSuMeN: Según Sakura

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡lamento no haber actualizado por un día ¡Horror!! Pero aunque son pocos los reviews; pero valen la pena jejej ya tengo mi próxima idea que está basada en el cuento de la Princesa y la rana o como sea el título pero versión ninja jejej, bueno les dejo con este XD cap¡¡ psdt: para quienes hayan kerido agregar mi msn no es el k pongo en fanfiction, prácticamente ese ya está desechado, mi correo es **willow6655** y ya saben lo común Hotmail ahora sí el cap o mitad del cap XD¡¡ creo k será muy largo xfavor no se aburran con este cap¡¡¡

**4.-Resumen 0.1:**

_**Resumen de la semana según Sakura:**_

Cómo estas, bueno no he abierto el cajón donde te tengo guardado; por lo tanto aquí viene el resumen de lo acontecido en la primera semana de clases.

**El primer día de clases:**

La cosa iba bien en el camino desde mi casa al paradero hasta un automóvil pasó por mi lado y la ¡falda se alzó!¡eso fue horrible!;pero bueno dejando eso de lado ya en el autobús un chico lindo (**Sasuke**) iba corriendo para alcanzar el autobús en el siguiente paradero obviamente ambos sabíamos que el siguiente pasaría dentro de 10 minutos se nos haría muy tarde, el hecho es que ese chico, del cual hablaré más adelante, subió y era que puedo decir ¡¡kawaii!! Cuando lo vi corriendo se parecía a **Peter Parker** cuando corre detrás del autobús. Bueno la llegada fue normal, **Ino** con los chismes, ¡claro siempre tengo que estar al tanto, ella si es popular pero yo no! Buh buh buh . El director un tal **Sarutobi **que no sé que dijo en su discurso, debió de haber sido aburrido porque delante de mí ya estaban babeando con su almohadita al lado, luego llamó al primer puesto de ingreso y era un tal **Gaara** que está en mi salón, a mi y a** Ino** nos pareció muy lindo; pero demasiado frío casi sin emociones, ¿¡no será un muerto viviente!?. Las clases empezaron con Matemáticas con el profesor **Kakashi**, era muy lindo (vaya esta escuela esta llena de gente sexy, mejor hagan un concurso de **bañadores de hombres¡¡¡** que escribo? Son tonterías olvídalo¡). La triste materia era enseñada por un atractivo profesor (bien se me está curando eso del **supuesto lesbianismo**¡¡¡), apropósito no sé si alguien más aparte de Ino y yo se habrá dado cuenta del **libro erótico** que tenía en el bolsillo de atrás de sus **pantalones**, los cuales le quedaban un **poquitín apretados**, creo que he visto ese libro con mi papá (bahhhh **hombres) .**

Luego siguieron la extremadamente terrorífica clase de Deportes, felizmente Ino me cubrió por un rato, mientras la profesora **Kurenai se iba a hablar con el profesor de Biología**, creo que se llama **Asuma**, enseña Biología y ¡¡¡¡fuma!!!!¡¡¡qué irónico!!!. Luego siguió mi pasión por las arte, por fin el día se puso algo perfecto….ohhh pero cual fue sorpresa cuando la profesora de arte**, Anko,** pidió los trabajos y pidió a cada uno explicar de que trataba su obra, un chico de pelo puntiagudo **(Naruto**) **hizo **un cuadro parecido al de **Monet,** porque si hubiera sido igual entonces se llamaría piratería, nos sorprendió a todos; pero el que más hizo reir fue el trabajo del mismo chico de la mañana (**Sasuke) su cuadro parecía hecho por un niño recién aprendiendo a mezclar los colores**, en la vida alguien verá árboles con manchas azules y amarillas¡¡ no le había salido bien; pero bueno se ve se esforzó el pobre. Cuando salimos en el autobús me encontré de nuevo con él es decir **Sasuke,** justo llamó mi mamá y me preguntó que tal me había ido en la escuela, y le dije "**que la mayoría eran unos nerds". **Cuando bajó del autobús se le veía algo rojo lleno de furia, le habría hecho algo malo? Luego reaccioné que si había sido **algo muy pero muy extremadamente malo.**

**Segundo día:**

Buhhhhhhh con qué pereza iba a la escuela, para mi felicidad (¡que el chico lindo es decir Sasuke no haya subido al mismo autobús era malo!! No¡¡¡ porqué¡¡¡¡¡¡) ese día si que no estaba con ánimos para ir a la escuela, así que decidí fugarme por ahí las primeras horas, lago muy arriesgado y peligroso en un campo aún no investigado. Justo me había sentado en la escalera para dibujar algo en vista de que ya no había nadie por los pasillos, y oí unos pasos acelerados, decidí en ese momento guardar mis cosas para que no descubrieran, los pasos sonaban más cercanos y por la pm#¡¡¡el dibujo y el lápiz se caen del maletín a medio cerrar, me estaba levantando y sentí algo que se estrelló contra mi cabeza y luego caí en la escalera, sentía algo encima mío un corazón palpitar, y lentamente empecé a abrir los ojos y para mi sorpresa **sentí algo tocar mi pecho ¡quise en ese momento a mi mami más que nunca! Pensé por un momento que era uno de esos pervertidos y pedófilos que van por la calle¡¡** y que se había infiltrado en la escuela¡¡¡y luego escuché un grito abrí los ojos y era Sasuke..que estaba colorado y extremadamente avergonzado y a la vez nervioso, nos quedamos un rato hasta que el profe (parecía **el hermano gemelo de Lord Voldemort es decir mi amadísimo tío Voldi**) **Orochimaru nos pilló infraganti** y nos dio como castigo la limpieza del aula durante toda la semana. El resto del día no presté atención a las clases, ya que mi mentecilla se encontraba indagando por otro mundo, es decir el mundo de los futuros sucesos con Sasuke Uchiha, actualmente uno de los más buscados por las chicas y la envidia de los chicos.

Santos cielos y llegó la esperada hora¡¡¡¡¡¡¡estaba muy nerviosa¡¡¡¡¡y lo peor de todo había un silencio incómodo entre ambos¡¡¡¡¡pero el anime vino al rescate con su súper capa junto con Gundam Seed y el lloricas de Kira( ojo nunca uses capa no sabes lo que pueda suceder) nos pasamos la bendita hora hablando de animes y eso nos relajó más, me acompañó a mi casa y nos despedimos nada más, si así de simple luego de regalarle el dibujo que estaba haciéndole en forma de disculpas por haberlo metido en el grupo de los bakas nerd, pero el teme¡¡¡¡ no me dejó continuar y lo asimiló por el incidente de la mañana baka……

**Tercer día**

El día había amanecido más bello que nunca para mí todo era perfecto desde una amigable "no tan amigable" mejor dicho "fanatizada conversación" de anime hasta que yo y mi maldita boca dicen por comentario de los yaoi "a veces creo que soy…..lesbiana" sólo lo dije porque era una creencia que tenía hasta que aparecieron "chicos"; pero creo que se la creyó y ahora él cree que soy la amante de Ino tal vez, Ino cerda¡¡¡¡ Ignoramos a nuestros respectivos amigos y el resto del día en el "mundo de los futuros sucesos con Sasuke Uchiha," ahhh fue toda una eternidad para mí. Bueno llegó el receso y con nuestro nuevo grupo de amigos fuimos a almorzar hasta que nos encontramos con una turba en el pasillo, una pobre chica estaba siendo torturada por un tal Hyuuga Neji, ja desde el primer momento que lo vi me cayó como huevo revuelto con frijoles hervidos en agua del río Sochimilco.

Naruto fue al rescate de Hinata (así era el nombre de la agraviada, al parecer por lo que Sasuke me había comentado luego, Naruto no dejaba de actuar extraño cuando la veía desde el primer día, fue su oportunidad perfecta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ el tiene suerte en cambio yo ……..¡¡¡¡) retomando el tema justo cuando ya había sacado mis palomitas de maíz y mi gaseosa (Fanta kya¡la mejor) para ver el "combate" entre ambos apareció Ten Ten y se interpuso, ella hizo que el tal tipo Neji huyera como un perrito con la cola entre las patas. Después ya reunidos en el primer piso sin Ten Ten, Hinata nos comentó su triste y desafortunada historia. Me dio mucha pena¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡. Finalizando el día y el castigo como segunda vez Sasuke me trajo a mi casa; pero antes de irse me pidió el número de mi móvil y yo el suyo, justo cuando nos despedimos ya estaba dispuesta a darme la vuelta cuando un movimiento rápido de Sasuke me dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida y se fue corriendo. Kya¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ es la primera que un chico en apenas dos días de habernos conocido y que me guste me haya dado un beso en la mejilla, en verdad ese beso valió mucho para mí, en verdad, luego de eso me quedé meditando y creo que nuestra relación amical se ha acelerado, necesitaba solucionarlo; pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

**El resto de la semana:**

Pasó normal, la misma rutina de siempre excepto con un nuevo grupo de amigos y hasta alguna que otra mirada a distancia de Rock Lee, todo el tiempo se la pasa mirándome, no puedo concentrarme teniendo sus ojos extraños cerca de mí, afortunadamente tengo como amigos a Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji, así me siento más segura porque muchos chicos se voltean a verme o sino a Ino cerda y como estoy a su lado siento las miradas¡ que miedo! Siento a veces lástima por Ino de tener tantos admiradores pero ¡a la vez envidia! ¡eso me enfurece! Sasuke se mantiene a mi lado en todo momento como un hermano mayor sí¡¡¡¡¡¡ lo que siempre desee un hermano mayor¡¡¡¡¡¡¡. Hasta el momento no he sido capaz de retomar el tema con Sasuke sobre el beso del otro día; pero creo que él ya lo entiende, no me ha vuelto a besar desde entonces, siento que ha su lado mi verdadero espíritu se libera de las cadenas de la buena conducta. Bueno espero volver a escribir el resumen de aquí a la próxima semana. Sólo espero que para finales de bimestre sigamos siendo tan buenos amigos. No¡¡¡¡¡¡ me olvidé¡¡¡¡¡mañana ya no estaremos con el castigo¡¡¡quiere decir que ya no regresaré a casa acompañada por Sasuke¡¡¡¡¡ tengo que hacer algo¡pero aún no estoy segura de mis sentimientos hacia él.


	7. ReSuMeN: Según Sasuke

Y aki lo gracioso, es decir el show de Sasuke tan aclamado por todos ustedes.

**Resumen 0.2:**

_**Resumen de la semana según Sasuke:**_

Bueno pues aquí me encuentro nuevamente escribiendo igual que hace una semana, y si tengo muchas novedades¡¡¡

**El primer día:**

Mi día empezó con pie izquierdo, puesto que mi queridísimo hermanito Itachi no me levantó a tiempo y tuve que alistarme para mi primer día de clases lo más rápido posible, es decir más rápido que Flash, los Power Rangers a la velocidad de la Luz y todo blah blah. Tuve que pasar por una extremada vergüenza, la gente viendo a un ¡¡¡POBRE ESTUDIANTE DE PRIMER AÑO DE ESCUELA SUPERIOR LLEGANDO TARDE A SU PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES!!!¡¡¡BAH FUE SUFICIENTE CON DECIR ESO!!! tenía que pensar en una manera de cómo deshacerme del perfecto Itachi. Pero que puedo decir mi día se puso mejor cuando conocí a Sakura, la chica de la que me enamoré a primera vista y tuve que abandonar a Matemáticas, no sé que pasaría si algo ocurriese para que nuestra felicidad se interrumpa jaja ya parezco un poeta muajajjajajajajaj será mi plan perfecto para botar a Itachi del primer lugar, tengo que anotar eso en mi cuaderno de cómo destrozar a Itachi. Pero cómo el día se puso aún mejor con Matemáticas (lo siento no quería abandonarte pero el amor puede más que el amor de un friki de los números) luego Deportes, mientras Naruto siempre está detrás de mí jejeje si soy mejor que él (¿otra vez tú¡¿mi otro yo¡cállate de una vez!).

Pero el mal comienzo de un día perfecto tenía que terminar como empezó¡¡¡, la chica a la que tanto quiero desde lo profundo de mi frío, calculador, vengativo y matemático corazón se secó como una pasita cuando escuché de sus labios (¡lo que haría por tocarlos!¡no sasuke!¡ qué dices!¡ aún son amigos!) decir que la mayoría de la clase eran unos nerds, en la que yo automáticamente me incluí. Llegué casa, tenía ganas de desquitarme con alguien. Miré a ambos lados y no había nadie, mientras subía apareció mi okaa-san pero claro que no me iba a desquitar con ella así que decidí romper el experimento de Itachi jajjajjajajajjmuajjaja esta vez si fui MALO.

**Segundo día:**

Al parecer Itachi trató de despertarme con su pie (lo hace cada vez que toco una que otra de sus baratijas de hojalata, según el denominado experimento o proyecto de ciencias, yo lo veo más como cajas con alambres y uno que otro botón de colores); pero fue en vano, me levanté extremadamente tarde, llegué la escuela tarde¡era el peor segundo día de mi escuela secundaria!, no bueno la mitad del día de ayer si fue mi ¡peor primer día de mi escuela! Buh buh pero como dicen las cosas pueden dar un giro de 180º y así sucedió corría a la velocidad de la luz pensando cómo destruir más "proyectos" de Itachi, doblo la escalera y ouch¡¡ caí en la escalera encima de "algo desconocido" para mí hasta ahora, así que traté de levantarme, y con mi mano tanteé para buscar algún escalón en el cual apoyarme. Sin embargo en lugar de tocar el "escalón" toqué algo más blando de lo normal ¡en la vida un escalón podría ser suave y tener tela encima! Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de lo que mi "afortunada" mano tocaba ¡Santos cielos!¡Otra vez escribiendo cosas que ni siquiera la pienso!¡No!Sasuke cálmate ten control sobre tu otro yo. Bueno luego de eso pegué un grito al cielo hasta que ella (Sakura) me pidió que quitara mi mano de……ehhhhhh ya bueno el hecho es que luego recogí sus cosas que se le habían caído y hablamos un rato. No sé en verdad lo que sucedió en ese momento conmigo; pero nunca le había tocado la frente a una chica, fue la primera vez, aunque fuera una sensación nueva para mí, me relajó mucho hablar con ella. En aquel momento me sentía muy afortunado; pero mi mundo de amor a primera vista se vino abajo cuando el "maldito y travesti" profesor de Química apareció y nos mandó una semana de castigo a ambos, lo cual me hizo sentir muy feliz, una semana con Sakura, en realidad era lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida. Ese mismo día finalizando las clases empezamos con nuestro castigo, compartimos mucho tiempo juntos, claro empezamos a hablar de animes, cuando habíamos terminado ella me entregó un dibujo, era el mismo que había estado realizando en la escalera, me gustó mucho, pero creo que era como una forma de disculparse por lo sucedido en la mañana. Ese día llegué a mi casa de lo más feliz y contento, era más feliz que una perdiz al verme aniki se espantó y empezó a tramar algo en contra mía; bueno lo que sea que halla tramado en mi contra no funcionó debido a que yo estaba en el mundo "Situaciones futuras con Sakura".

**El tercer día: **

Ese día no sé en donde estuvo mi mente hasta que me encontré con Sakura, todo el día Sakura (parecía un idiota cómo era posible que no me diera cuenta si llevaba puesta ropa interior limpia, o mi camisa estaba al revés, o si tal vez mi hubiera puesto diferentes pares de medias) y de allí todo fue Sakura, Sakura , Sakura Sakura……..(La vida es Sakura en vez de La vida de sueño) hasta que sonó la campana y……¡yo no me había dado cuenta de los buenos amigos que se había hecho Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji con Ino! Eso implicaba que tendría que pasar con ellos mucho tiempo y también con Sakura al mismo tiempo ( ¡una flor de cerezo no puede estar con tres espinas a su alrededor!) y mi momento perfecto con Sakura se vino abajo cuando aparecieron estos tres más su amiga; pero un hecho me sacó de mis planes. ¡Naruto defendió a un chica! (si claro como se fuera cosa de otro mundo buhh buhh) en realidad era la chica que había atrapado al pequeño- artista-no-tan bello y alto-como-yo (otra vez con mi autosuperioridad, debo solucionar este gravísimo problema) amigo de la pubertas, más conocido como Naruto. Hp sabía que esto pasaría en unos días, desde el primer día en la inauguración le había echado el ojo hmp ¡¿Qué creía¡¿Que yo Sasuke Uchiha no me había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y tenía ojo para notar cuando llega el amo?! Pués se equivocó me había dado cuenta desde un principio (¡pero cómo yo no me di cuenta de lo mío!¡ Soy tan bruto!¡Sasuke tonto!). Su nombre, Hinata Hyuuga; su historia, la típica de venganza, primo vengativo toma al más débil de punto; resultado, llega el "no tan apuesto príncipe azul (en este caso naranja, a Naruto le gusta el color anaranjado)". El primo vengativo; nombre, Neji Hyuuga, el típico primo que tiene sed de venganza por la confusión de la muerte de su padre en manos de la mafia; resultado, la soledad, siendo positivos, encuentra el amor de su vida. Ahora la otra defensora de los derechos de la mujer, Tenten, es la mejor amiga de Neji de la infancia, ambos seguramente se enamoraran. Hmp ya parezco un narrador de historias de amor y tragedia; ¿por qué no soy escritor mejor en lugar de convertirme en detective?

Ese día como siempre en el castigo, terminamos, la acompañé a su casa le pedí su número de celular, y yo tranquilo, para mi normal (pero ¡qué¡No fue mi culpa me lo tome con mucha calma!¡Pensaba que me pondría nervioso! Pero obviamente no pasó nada) y luego…..le planté un beso en la mejilla (¡eso si me conmocionó!¡¿Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular de sus escuelas anteriores sintiéndose avergonzado por besar en la mejilla a una chica?!) ¡no! Sólo atiné a salir corriendo de allí como una pequeña niña avergonzada por un delito (¡tocar la bella y suave piel de mi amada Sakura! Eso sí es un pecado….parezco un poeta, creo que en verdad debo de ir a un psicólogo) me sentí tan avergonzado ¡no volteé a verla siquiera¡Sasuke no baka!.

**Los demás días de la semana:**

Pase pensando sobre el beso…..pero con ella no volvimos a tozar el tema; pero claro seguímos con nuestra rutina de castigo que nos impuso el travesti (metrosexual, homosexual, hermano gemelo de Lord Voldemort, Hippie, afeminado, voz de serpiente; digo todo esto porque en realidad presenta todas las características, no sé en verdad cual sería el verdadero término) profesor Orochimaru. Finalizando la semana sólo quiero pensar en que quiero sigamos llevándonos bien como hasta ahora durante los próximos meses.

De lo contrario no sabría que hacer (Adolescente se suicida por amor no correspondido; Estudiante se corta las venas, Hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi se suicida, Menor de edad es encontrado drogándose en la zona rosa de la ciudad;¡no son pensamiento negativos de posibles titulares en los periódicos consecuencia de mi locura!)

Ok owatte kara…

Lamento mucho la demora en verdad, es que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, además estoy estudiando para mi examen de clasificación en la academia :D , pronto pondré otro fic que es de la princesa y la rana versión ninja espero que les guste.

**EXTRA:**

**¿SABEN A QUÉ ACTRIZ ES IGUAL Y/O PARECIDA A SAKURA?**

**ALEXIS BLEDEL (creo que así se escribe su nombre), ELLA ACTÚA EN GILMORE GIRLS COMO RORY SÓLO LE PONEN EL PELO ROSADO Y TATATA . DENME SU OPINIÓN.**

**¡FELIZ DÍA INTERNACIONAL DE LA MUJER CHICAS OTAKUS!**


End file.
